


when i'm around slow dancing in the dark

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [7]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Slow Dancing, based on a joji song, drunk dumbasses in love, more like just drunk swaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: “Don’t follow me, you’ll end up in my arms,” he sings softly. Matteo sighs happily and buries his head back into David's chest, letting himself be swayed.





	when i'm around slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> this was a headcanon sent to me on tumblr, it's based on a song called slow dancing in the dark by joji 
> 
> Headcanon: A SCENE OF DAVID AND MATTEO SLOW DANCING TO SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK BY JOJI!!!!!!!!

 

The first time David saw Matteo drunk, he was shocked, expecting the boy to be the sloppy drunk with slurred words and stumbling steps but instead, he stares at the man of his dreams pulling random people into hugs and jumping on the backs of his friends. David then finds himself being pulled into a hug by a giggling Matteo. David slowly wraps his arms around the boy, knowing that sober Matteo isn’t a big fan of public displays of affection. The music is turned down ever so slightly as everyone grabs their things and files out of the flatshare and into the cabs that line the sidewalk. 

 

“Are we gonna go with them?” David asks the boy still in his arms, he feels Matteo huff and shakes his head against David's chest. A small giggle rises up in chest for no reason and before he can stop himself, he lets the laugh out into the nearly empty apartment. 

 

“What?” Matteo asks, he lifts his head and David’s heart almost explodes when he sees the boy large smile. He shakes his head and smiles down at his boyfriend. The song changes and David subconsciously finds himself swaying him and Matteo slowly from side to side. 

 

“Don’t follow me, you’ll end up in my arms,” he sings softly. Matteo sighs happily and buries his head back into David's chest, letting himself be swayed. 

 

“You done made you your mind, I don’t need no more signs,” He tries to sing back but his voice cracks and they both laugh. 

 

“Can you? Can you?” David whispers to them, he places a kiss to Matteo’s forehead and continues to sway them softly. 

 

“Can it be one night?” Matteo sings along absentmindedly and David smiles out into the now empty apartment. The small disco globe that someone brought flashes once before the batteries die. The song changes but neither of them move from each other's arms, they just stay there swaying. 

 

David rests his chin on Matteo’s head and closes his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
